


Eye of the Beholder

by KellytheWarriorMaiden22



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellytheWarriorMaiden22/pseuds/KellytheWarriorMaiden22
Summary: Marco never had much self-esteem. Luckily for him, Tom is there to change that.





	Eye of the Beholder

Marco took off his red hoodie and threw it on his bed. He stood in front of his mirror and looked himself over. Nothing special or eye-catching just a Hispanic, skinny teenager about average height. Marco studied his facial features and ran his fingers down his soft, round cheeks to his chin. He didn’t like the shape of his face. It was too round and it made him look childish. He also had a little of a double chin he guessed came from eating too many nachos. 

The beauty mark under his eye didn’t help much either. His eyebrows were too thick and his hair was boring. Marco then lifted up his shirt to reveal a slightly pudgy stomach which did not complement his skinny arms and legs. Marco cringed at it and made a mental note to himself to start working out. Marco pulled his shirt down and walked away from his mirror. 

He sat down on his bed and put his head into his hands. Why couldn’t he be more attractive? He has seen people who are way more handsome than him. Tom is one of those people. When Marco first met Tom, he hated to admit that he was quite a looker. 

Pale lavender skin, lean but muscular body which made him look great in suits and tight clothing, cool haircut and fashion and eyes that are adorned perfectly with the darkest shade of eyeliner and mascara giving them a Gothic look. The girls in his school swooned over him when he showed up to take Star to the blood moon ball. It made him feel jealous and envious. Tom had the looks and the charm, but all Marco had was brains which he was thankful for. 

He was one of the smartest students in his school. Getting straight A’s in his studies. Especially in psychology his most favorite subject. College was definitely in his future. Marco laid down on his bed with a sigh. If he was attractive like Tom, then maybe people would treat him with more respect. 

Bullies would leave him alone, he would make more friends and he would have a chance at getting a girlfriend. Jackie Lynn Thomas, a skater girl, was the woman of his dreams. She was beautiful, cool and in the popular clique. He’s had crush on her since preschool, but Marco knew he would never have her. She was too pretty for him. 

He was forever going to be stuck in the friendship zone. Marco felt tears burn his eyes and he furiously wiped them away. He turned on his side and buried his face into his pillow. He couldn’t hold back the tears anymore. He cried and cried and didn’t even hear the eruption of flames behind him and Tom’s voice. 

“Hey Marco. Do you wanna hang...” Tom stopped mid-sentence when he saw Marco face first into his pillow shaking from sobs. Tom’s face fell when he heard soft sniffles and slowly walked up to him. 

“Marco?” Marco’s head shot up and looked over to the source of the voice. He was surprised and embarrassed to see Tom there. 

“Tom? What are you doing here?”   
“I wanted to see if you want to hang out with me for a while. Why are you crying?” Marco sat up and rubbed his eyes. 

“It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.” Tom looked concerned and sat on the bed next to Marco. 

“Marco. You know I’m your friend. If something is troubling you tell me. I won’t make fun of you or judge you.” Marco shook his head. 

“It’s stupid.” 

“I doubt it. Let me hear what’s troubling you.” Marco took a shaky breath. 

“Okay. I-I'm struggling with low self-esteem. My looks are the main problem. I don’t feel attractive.” Tom listened closely. “When I see people who are beautiful, it just breaks me. It shatters my hopes of ever getting someone. When I look at you Tom, I just feel so insignificant. You’re handsome, cool, royalty and you can get any girl you want. I don’t have what you got. I’m ugly and boring and...” Before Marco could say another word, Tom lifted him up and placed him on his lap cradling him close. 

“Hush. I don’t want to hear anymore. I don’t want to hear you talking like this about yourself. The things you said are not true at all. You are NOT ugly. You are adorable and don’t you dare compare yourself to me.” Marco looked up at Tom. 

“But I’m not perfect like you...” Tom shook his head and pressed Marco’s head against his chest rocking him. 

“Shhh.. no one is perfect. I’m not even perfect. I have my own flaws. Why do you think Star broke up with me? What you need to know Marco is that you are special and unique in your own way. You have a great personality, you’re very wise and a strong fighter. Star told me how you helped her fight monsters. Which is impressive for someone who doesn’t have powers. You may not see yourself this way, but I do. When I first came to Earth, I thought you were the more precious thing I ever laid eyes on. You are far from ugly. Star and her parents think you’re adorable too. She loves your beauty mark.” 

“Does she really?” 

“Mhm. See? Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, Marco. Remember that. You say you’re ugly, but people may say so otherwise.” Marco looked into Tom’s eyes and saw that he was being genuine. Tears rolled down his cheeks once again and dripped onto his lap some getting on Tom’s hand. 

“Do you really mean all of this Tom?” Tom smiled softly and wiped away Marco’s tears giving him a soft kiss. 

“Of course, I do. Every word.” Marco smiled softly and wrapped his arms around Tom’s neck giving him a tight hug. 

“Thank you, Tom. You just made me feel so much better.” Tom hugged him back. 

“What are friends for? Do you want to go to my place and play video games?” Marco beamed. 

“Sure! I don’t have school tomorrow so I can stay for as long as I want.” 

“Cool! let’s go.” Marco hoped off Tom’s lap and stood up. Tom summoned the portal and wrapped his arm around Marco. 

“Let's go have some fun dude.” 

“Yeah.” 

Marco wrapped an arm around Tom’s shoulders and walked through the portal. His woes burning away with the scourging flames of the underworld.


End file.
